Full Circle
by Queenpoet20
Summary: 14 years since they were rescued and torn apart now a daughters journey shows each of them how true their love really is
1. Default Chapter

Full Circle

Chapter 1

Sara sat in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection wondering where her features came

from as she often did lately. She saw her mothers smile, eyes, and her mothers figure but her

skin and hair color were far from her mothers.

"Ready to go kiddo," came Jena, Sara's best friend as she entered Sara's room.

"A month in Europe you bet I am ready," Sara said with a large grin as she grabbed

her bag and the two girl headed to the airport.

Sara and Jena had grown up together and were actually only a year apart in age witch

for the two was wonderful since their mothers were so close and neither had a father that they

could remember. Jena's had died before everyone had been rescued three years after landing

on the island and Sara's father was a memory that her mother refused to speak about witch

everyone who had been on the island accepted for an odd reason.

The 14 hour plane ride to Spain was nothing for the girls who loved the idea of

spending their summer before college with each other tracking around Europe and unbeknownst

to their mothers parts of the Middle East.


	2. A chane meeting

Chapter2

Café in Istana

"I don't know what it is but this place feels so familiar to me," Sara said as she sipped

her coffee in the café in Istana outside the Arabian Capital.

"The place is amazing the architecture may be dated but it seems so natural," Jena said

as she sketched some of the local houses.

"You see arches and designs and I see passion and silent beauty," Sara said as she

started to write.

"A poet and an architect the perfect combination for us don't you think. Two girls

traveling the world for the first time and we are fortunate enough to see it through unclouded

eyes because we are artists," Jena said laughing making Sara laugh as well.

In the corner of the Café, Sayid sat watching the two American girls and smiled widely

as their laughter was contagious but also something about them seemed so familiar. And

though they wore Hijabs he could still tell they weren't from the Middle East. Suddenly

a riot broke out in the street and people were fighting. Sayid wasn't to surprised the

political unrest in Iran and Iraq was legendary and even when to the world they were

at peace inside their own borders small wars still ravaged the land. Sayid quickly

stood up and feeling for the girls ran up to them, "Come with me it isn't going to

be safe," Sayid said looking both girls in the eyes. Both girls though frightened nodded and

slammed their books into their bags and left with Sayid.

"You'll be safe here till the streets are again safe," Sayid said as they all went inside his

home. The living room was simple with a couch and oak cabinet that housed the tv. Sara and

Jena took a seat on the couch as Sayid went to heat up some tea.

"Thank you for the recuse," Jena said smiling and offering her hand, "I'm Jena and this is

Sara," she said as Sara offered her hand as well.

"I am Sayid," Sayid replied shaking both girls hands. "You don't have to wear those in

here my wife is with her family in the capital for a few days so no one will care," Sayid said

pointing to the hijabs. Both girls graciously took of the head wear and sat down on the

couch as Sayid poured them some tea.

"Where did you learn to speak English so well," Sara asked?

"Many places," Sayid replied not being to specific, "So what brings two young,

beautiful American girls to the desert," Sayid asked?

"We start college in the fall and Sara and I thought it might help if we saw some of the

world before we became contributing member. Sara's going to be a writer/teacher and I am

going to be an Architect and since we are both artists we wanted to see what made this region

so enticing," Jena explained.

"Found your answer," he asked?

"The moment I stepped off the plane," Sara said smiling widely. "My mother said this

land created people of truth and that it was in the utter simpleness of that truth that made this

land so enticing. She was right," Sara explained.

"Ok that just flew over my head," Jena explained. "I didn't know Shannon knew

anyone from here," Jena asked?

"What little she told me about my father is that he came from here. She said he saw in

her what no man had ever seen in her before," Sara explained and Sayid looked shocked for

before him sat his very own daughter.

"You ok. You look like someone just ripped your chest open," Jena asked?

"It was your words they took me by surprise. What is your mother like," Sayid asked

Sara?

"A motorcycle without breaks. She runs a huge travel agency and actually likes it.

Our mothers met when they were stranded on an island for five years. They have been best

friends my whole life like Jena and I. Clair and my mom run the agency together and enjoy it to

much," Sara said laughing and Jena joined in. Sayid listened to an announcement being made

on bull horns and shook his head.

"I guess you will be by guest tonight. No one is allowed back in the streets till morning

and if you are caught you will be taken to jail even tourists and that is not a place you want to

go," Sayid said.

"I'm sorry," Sara said.

"Your mother was right the simple truth of this land is what tears it apart. But do not

worry you and Jena can have my bed and I will sleep out here on the couch," Sayid explained

as he went into the kitchen to make diner.

"No way. Its your house and we may be guests but its not by choice and uprising is

causing it there fore Jena and I will take the living room. We can throw some cushions down

on the ground and it will be like it was when we were little and our moms took us camping,"

Sara explained taking a knife and chopping some vegetables.

"I wouldn't fight with her Sayid. I grew up with her and have yet to see someone

besides her mother win a fight with her," Jena tuned in as she got plates out and lined them

up to have the sandwiches and salad put on them. Sayid smiled widely Sara had inherited

Shannon's wondrous spirit that he had fallen in love with on the Island.


	3. Realization

_Authors Note: The poem Mystery is mine i created it for this story_

Sara's hair was tied tight in a bun at the base of her neck but when she came out of the shower

it was down and Sayid saw it was a lot like her mothers all the way down her back and she

didn't know how to dry it.

"Come here," he said as he sat her on the floor in front of his chair and started trying

her hair with the towel as Jena took her shower. He took the towel and in slow gently

circles dried her hair completely and at the same time relaxed Sara more than she had ever

been relaxed.

"Your daughters must love you," Sara said smiling.

"I have no daughter only sons. Well actually I have one daughter but her mother and

I parted ways long ago and I let her mother keep her knowing that if she were raised her she

would never be truly free and if she was already showing signs she had her mothers sprit so it

was best she lived with her mother," Sayid said gently.

"Did you love your daughters mother," Sara asked?

"Very much," Sayid replied as he finished and hung the moist towel on a near by chair.

"Then why leave her," Sara asked?

"Because for a time her and I escaped our regular lives but like all things our time

ended and we knew we would never fit into on another's worlds so we walked away from

one another," Sayid said with longing in his heart.

"You still love her. I'm a poet I see it in your eyes," Sara said as she took out her

notebook and jotted down notes.

"Are you now," Sayid said smiling, "Well in ancient times in many lands it was tradition

for visitors to share their talent with those they stayed with," Sayid said pointing to her book,

"Would you do me the honor of letting me hear one of your poems," Sayid asked?

Jena smiled and sat down in front of Sayid as he motion for her to so he could dry her

hair, "Witch one," Sara asked?

"I like the mystery man one don't understand it but its beautiful," Jena said smiling and

Sara took our a tattered notebook that held some of her most precious works opening to a

page that held a tropical flower. Jena took the flower holding it gently, "All I have of my father

a flower that he put in my hair before we were rescued. My mom saved it and one day I found

it and she gave it to me saying it was the only gift my father could give me," Sara said as Sayid

took the flattened tropical flower in his hands. It had been laminated but it still held its beauty

that he had seen in it the day he had pick it for Sara. Sara read _Mystery_

"Lost in a mist

Further and Further you drift.

I cling to the shadows that you still live in

I hold onto you a simple gift, hoping one day to thank you

An innocence you left me with

I wish to return it to you

So still I search my shadows for you holding tightly to your fading essence

Return to me or fade away

Know that always this innocent life loves you"

"Beautiful," Sayid said as he handed the flower back to Sara.

"Still don't understand it," Jena said as she and Sara started to pile cushions on the

floor for a bed.

"One day I will tell you," Sara said as a tear rolled down her face and she got into bed.

Sayid bid the girl good night and left


	4. A surprise memory

Chapter 4

Sayid watched as Jena and Sara now in some of his wives pajamas slipped off to sleep and

he smiled. He gently shut the door to his room and went to his desk. At his desk he pulled

out a false bottom from one of the drawer and retrieve a simple leather sack. He took the sack

to his bed and gently opened it to reveal one of only two pictures he had of Shannon this one

from just hours after the rescue and in his arms when then three year old Sara all smiles

and full of life. Sayid smiled and gently slipped off to sleep.

_"Ohh this can't be happening," Sayid heard Shannon say as she stood in _

_the shower._

_"Ohh come on you and Sayid have been together for a while it was bound _

_to happen," he heard Claire say._

_"Claire I can't have a baby I just can't," Shannon replied_

_"Why. I thought you loved Sayid," Claire replied._

_"I do love him but I don't know if he loves me and I'm afraid if I tell him he _

_will leave and then what kind of life will we have," Shannon cried. Claire held her _

_friend and soothed her with kind words. Sayid smiled and shook his head as he _

_walked away. _

_Alone on the beach he silently thanked God for a wonderful, spirited woman _

_like Shannon and prayed for the safety of his child that now grew inside of her. He _

_heard footsteps and turned to see Shannon coming up behind him. He smiled and _

_took her in his arms swinging her around and around._

_"What made you so happy," she asked as he put her down and she knelt _

_into the sand._

_"Do you know how much I love you. I never thought in a thousand years I _

_would find someone with as much passion and lust for life as me and yet here of all _

_places I found just that," he asked kneeling down beside her._

_"Sayid I have to tell you something," Shannon said and taking a deep _

_breath, "I'm pregnant," she said closing her eyes not wanting to see the disappointment _

_on Sayid's face. Sayid took her face in his hands and she opened her eyes, "I can not _

_begin to tell you how happy that makes me," he said hugging her and Shannon let out a _

_deep sigh of relief. Shannon collapsed into Sayid's arms and they laid on the beach in _

_each others arms enjoying their happiness._


	5. Sara's birth

Sayid woke up in his bed in the middle of the night the picture still in his grip and smiled to

himself putting the pictures away he checked on the girls and returned to bed.

_"Sayid what's the rush man," Hurley asked?_

_"Shannon is due any day now I just want to be there for her when the baby _

_comes," Sayid said as they killed another pig that was caught in one of the traps _

_Locke had designed._

_"Jack's there if anything happens they will ring the bell and we can run _

_back," Hurley said smiling at his friends concern._

_"One day Hurley when you have found your one true love you will find that _

_being away from them at a time like this is more nerve wracking that any can _

_understand," Sayid said as he took the dead pig and threw it into a bag with three _

_other pigs. "We've done our section we need to head back," Sayid said and Hurley _

_nodded our of six traps three had been tripped two with pig and one with a chicken _

_witch Hurley kept alive in a separate sack to add to their menagerie of chickens back _

_at camp. The chickens ate little but provided meat and eggs for everyone witch is why _

_if caught in the wild they were kept alive._

_"What are you hoping for," Hurley asked as they reset the traps?_

_"Truthfully a girl," Sayid replied looking at Hurley who looked surprised, "I _

_know most men from my culture want boys but I always wanted a little girl to walk with _

_and teach to fight and just hold. I can just see Shannon and I walking on the beach with _

_a little girl between us and teaching her to swim," Sayid said with a grin stretching from _

_ear to ear. Hurley heard and noise and looked heard it again._

_"Sayid," Locke yelled as he came running down the path taking the two pigs _

_in the bag from him. "Go to the infirmary Shannon is in labor and that kid of yours _

_wants out," Locks said and Sayid smiled._

_Sayid ran as fast as he could to the caves and deep inside to where the infirmary _

_was and was nearly there when he heard a loud child scream out he smiled. He stopped _

_at the entrance just staring at Shannon. Sawyer saw him and slipped over to him, _

"_There is a new arrival anxious to meet you," Sawyer said as he walked Sayid over to _

_Shannon and Jack who held the child in his arms as he cleaned it. "Congratulations _

_mom it's a perfect little girl," Jack said handing the little girl now sucking contentedly _

_on her fist to Shannon. Sayid let out a laugh and knelt down beside Shannon and _

_stroked his daughters spine gently._

_"I'm sorry," Shannon said as a tear slid down her face._

_"No. I always wanted a daughter if you do believe me ask Hurley," he said _

_wiping the tear away from her face. Shannon offered the little girl wrapped in a _

_salvaged blanket to Sayid and he gently took her into his arms and smiled. _

_The infirmary was near the center of the caverns he took his little girl a few _

_steps to the common area where every one stood waiting news. He gently showed his _

_little girl off to everyone. Sawyer had brought Shannon out since Jack oked it and _

_everyone ohh and ahhed over the little girl when Clair asked the obvious question, _

"_What are you going to call her?" _

_"Sara," Sayid said as he watched Sara suck contentedly on her own fist, "My _

_perfect little girl," he said as Shannon supported by Sawyer locked her arm in Sayid's _

_and the two watched their daughter together._

_"All right everyone can see our newest cast away tomorrow because mom and _

_daughter need rest and food and a night in the infirmary," Jack said from the entrance _

_to the infirmary._

_"You heard him sticks you and the rug rat need rest and food," Sawyer said _

_picking up Shannon and taking her back to the infirmary. After putting Shannon down _

_he noticed Sayid hadn't joined them he looked at Shannon who was concerned, "Don't _

_worry probably just trying to get her to speak already. You know what an over achiever _

_he is. I'll get them," he assured Shannon as he left the Infirmary and out of the cave to _

_find Sayid sitting beside the waterfall just holding and watching his daughter. Sawyer _

_just smiled to himself._

_"Man you know there are two adults in the equation and one currently needs to _

_feed her," he said pointing to Sara and he came up to Sayid._

_"She is so perfect Sawyer I have never seen something so perfect," Sayid said as _

_he gently stroked he daughter short blonde fluff on her head._

_"That she is my friend that she is," Sawyer agreed as they walked back to the _

_infirmary and an anxious Shannon. Shannon took her daughter and offered her a _

_breast and immediately Sara ate her fill._

_"Lucky kid," Sawyer said with a wicked grin playing across his lips. Shannon _

_was about to grab a pillow and throw it at him when Sayid slapped him up side the back _

_of his head, "That is my daughter and my wife you are speaking about so watch your _

_tongue or I will be forced to remove it," Sayid said in a calm voice that sent a chill down _

_Sawyers spine as Sayid sat down beside Shannon and they reveled in the joy of their new _

_daughter. Sawyer snickered and left just as Boone came running toward the infirmary. _

_Sawyer stopped him witch made him mad, "Sara, the new arrival, is feeding at the _

_moment and mother and child need some privacy," Sawyer said._

_"I've seen my sisters chest before," Boone said trying to push past Sawyer _

_when he felt a strong hand on his back he turned to see Locke._

_"Your sister, Sayid and Sara, need time to bond you can check on her in a little _

_while but let them be. Come on and help me prepare some food for Shannon she's _

_going to need just as much food now because she is the only food source for Sara _

_at the moment," Locke said as he took Boone away and Sawyer smiled as he stood _

_guard over the entrance to the Infirmary protecting his friends new family._

_In the infirmary Sayid lay with Shannon on the bed as Sara nursed contentedly, _

"_She is just perfect," Sayid said kissing Shannon, "I am just sorry I wasn't here to _

_help," Sayid said as he smiled down at Sara now finished and Shannon handed her _

_to him, "Well now its payback. You can burp her," Shannon said placing a towel _

_on Sayids shoulder and watched as he hesitantly tried to burp Sara. "I'm afraid to _

_hit her," Sayid said trying to hand her back to Shannon but Shannon refused._

_"She me be a new born but she wont break just pat her on the back with a little _

_force the kind you used when you worked around munitions soft but with gentle force," _

_Shannon said smiling and as Sayid did as he was told Sara let out a content burp that _

_even Sawyer heard and cracked a smile thinking 'kid has spunk that was for sure."_


	6. Old freinds

Sayid awoke to the sound of laughter in his kitchen, he grabbed his robe and made his way to the kitchen where he found Sara and Jena making pancakes and eggs with coffee. "Thought you might be hungry," Sara said offering Sayid a cup of coffee.

"Your up early," he replied.

"Mom was always running errands and for some reason I never really needed sleep I only need two hours a night and I'm good," Sara replied.

"Same with mom and me have been that way like Sara. All of us use to get together for middle of the night cook sessions. We would make complete feasts at like 2 or 3 in the morning then clean up and go to work and school," Jena explained offering him some pancakes.

"Uncle Sawyer loves it because he gets out of the club around 5 am and he would stop by and eat with us. He is actually the one who inspired us to come here and is the only one who knows we are here. That remind me you mind if I use your phone to call him," Sara asked. Sayid nodded yes and left the room to return to his room.

Once in the privacy of his own room he let out a chuckle. "I should have known," he thought to himself.

"Hey Sawyer its Sara," Sara said into the phone, "Sorry I didn't check in last night had a riot in the streets but don't freak a guy named Sayid rescued us and no fears he hasn't tried anything he has been a complete gentlemen," Sara said into the phone.

"Sayid what," Sawyer asked. Sara looked up as Sayid returned from his room now dressed for the day, "what's your last name," she asked?

"Why don't you let me reassure your friend while you two clean up the living room. I will talk to him in my office so you girls can change," Sayid said taking the phone into his office.

"I knew I should have cut your tongue out when I had the chance," Sayid said into the phone as he closed the door to his office.

Sawyer laughed whole heartedly on the other end, "Hey I only sent them to that land so Sara would feel some of her father I didn't cause the riot, and I sure as hell didn't ask you to save them," Sawyer said still smiling, "By the way thanks, Shannon and Claire would have killed me if their daughter were killed in a place I inspired them to go. But come on what are the odds of you two ever meeting I just sent her to your land I had no idea you lived in Istana. But now that you have met her what do you think," Sawyer said slipping into his easy chair.

"She is so much like Shannon so strong and so beautiful seeing her makes me ache for what I once had,"Sayid said sitting at his desk and closing his eyes seeing Shannon and Sara on the beach back on the island.

"Yeah I know the girl is a handful that's for sure. Have you heard her poetry," Sawyer asked?

"Yeah last night she read Mystery Man to me and Jena," Sayid replied as his mind drifted.

"You know who that's about don't you," Sawyer asked?

"Me," Sayid replied, "And the truth is till yesterday I thought I had lost her completely

except one or two images I have of her from when she was much younger but then seeing her

and figuring out that it was my daughter that sat before me talking to me as if I was a stranger

it took every muscle in my body not to pull her into my arms and hold her," Sayid replied.

"So do it," Sawyer said taking a sip of his beer. "How is she," Sayid asked hesitantly

reffering to Shannon.

"Alive," Sawyer replied?

"Please," Sayid asked for more information.

"What can I say man she is still married to you in her mind. She doesn't date though

even Sara has tried to set her up. She workes day and night and the few times we get her to

relax its brief. She still loves you with all her heart man hell from what I hear she still keeps your

photo in her office though it is under lock and key. Claire says she does it a lot especially here

lately I even caught her dancing the other night alone after closing at my club. You can take

a guess what song," Sawyer said.

"Yeah," Sayid said as he hit the remote and Forver your man by Richard Marx came on.

"I don't know what you two see in that song," Sawyer said as he took a sip of his beer.

"How many is that tonight," he asked Sawyer referring to the beer?

"Number two. I don't get drunk to much have a Club to run and I can't be hung over

on the job," Sawyer replied, "But don't change the subject we are talking about you here. So

rumor is your married and have two sons," Sawyer inquired?

"Yes," Sayid said plainly.

"That good hugh," Sawyer snickered.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sayid replied.

"Sayid when we were back on the island you couldn't stop talking about Shannon

and though you never gave the details I really wanted you were always talking about love

and your hearts and yet when I ask about your wife all you say is Yes. Buddy you don't

love that woman that's for sure," Sawyer said bluntly.

"Watch yourself old friend," Sayid said coldly.

"Screw that. I'm going to tell you the truth Sayid though I know you don't want to hear it.

You still love Shannon and I don't mean just as the mother of your daughter. I mean at night when

you make love to your perfect Muslim wife when you close your eyes and its Shannon you see and

you wish to god you two had never agreed to go your separate ways," Sawyer spouted and in

anger slammed down the phone just as a knock came on his door.

"Jena and I are leaving we just wanted to thank you again for your hospitality," Sara

said as she came in.

"Well I should escort you back to your hotel," Sayid said as he and Sara returned to the

living room and gathered the girls things and left. Just as they were about to leave Sara remember

she had forgotten her hair pin in the bathroom and Sayid unlocked the door to allow her to

retrieve it while he and Jena waited outside.


	7. Surprising truth

In the bathroom Sara took one last look around and noticed the mirro was cooked as she went

to fix it a piece of paper fell into her hand. Sara opened it and out dropped a picture of her

and her mother and a letter from her mother. In the picture Sara was only five years old.

_"Sayid _

_I know you asked that I not write but I had to talk to you one last time and give _

_you one more picture of your daughter for you to remember her by. She is growing like _

_a weed and has so much energy that I make Sawyer do all the chase for she runs so fast._

_We are all still trying to get use to life back in the real world. The new sights _

_and sounds throw Sara and Jena for a loop all the time and Claire and I are constantly _

_comforting and reassuring them everything is ok but I must admit I wish I had _

_someone to comfort me. _

_Claire and Sawyer are growing closer and closer and lean on one another _

_for support you called that one thats for sure. I miss you. I miss feeling your arms _

_wraped so tightly around me at night that at times I was afraid you would suffocate _

_me but you never did. My body aches to feel you loving me. I miss seeing you with _

_Sara. I use to love watching you walk with her on the beach it was one of my favorite _

_things to watch. I wish I had a camera to take a picture of it that way the memory _

_wouldn't fade like my memory._

_Sara remembers you but I have stoped talking about you and asked everyone else _

_to also out of respect for your wishes. Sawyer thinks we are idiots and I hate to admit I _

_agree with him. I am going to stick to the vows we made to one another on the beach _

_but I understand according to your faith you cannot and I will not hold that against _

_you. I will always love you_

_Shannon."_

Tears trickled down her face as she relaized that she had just spent the night in her real

fathers house. She heard a knock at the bathroom door and quickly regained her composure

she refolded the letter and put the picture behind the mirror as she fixed it but kept the letter for

herself she flushed the toilet and rejoined Sayid and Jena as they returned to the hotel.


	8. Reasons and Explaniations

Sayid bid the girls a brief goodbye and the girls went to their room once inside Jena shut the

door and said, "Ok what gives you said two words on the way here and thats not like you?"

"He's my father," Sara sputtered handing the letter to Jena as Sara collapsed on her

bed in tears. Jena read the letter and looked shocked as she finished it then realizing what her

freind was feeling decided to do something. Jena picked up the phone and called her father

Sawyer.

Sawyer picked up the phone, "Realized I was right and that you still love her," he said.

"If your talking about Sayid and Shannon I don't know but I know Sara needs answers,"

Jena said putting the phone on speak, "Dad Sara discovered a letter from Shannon to Sayid that

talks about her mentions something about a deal we need answers and don't try and talk your

way out of it," Jena said.

Sawyer quickly sobered up and realized what was going on and decided he better try

and help Sara rather than lie because more lies would only hurt her more and he loved Sara

like his own daughter, "Sara honey are you ok," he asked?

"What happened that made them split," she asked as Jena handed her a tissue.

"Well after we were rescued from the island we were all mini celeberities and it was

great at first but Islamic extremist started threatening your father and mother to the point they

nearly killed you and Shannon with a car bomb if hadn't been for the fact Sayid saw a

blinking red light on the bottom of the car. It was then that your father and mother made a

pact that in order to protect you he would return to Iraq and his life and she would move

somewhere else and live with you. The media calmed down and it was done quietly as if they

just broke up. You were so young that we all agreed that by ignoring Sayid and telling you he

was made up over time you would forget him and it worked at least I thought it did till I read

that poem. _Myster_ made me realize you needed to make some connection to your father thats

why I suggested Iraq for a side trip I didn't even know Sayid still lived anywhere near there

anymore. We all broke contact with him a month after he left. We thought we were

protecting you." Sawyer finished.

"He figured out who I was didn't he," Sara asked?

"Yeah you probably mentioned something about your mother and that is when it hit

him. Sayid and your mom figure everything out faster than most except that their plan

was idiotic," Sawyer said.

"Thats why he took the phone into his office he wanted to talk to you about

me," Sara asked?

"Yeah. Your dads a bone head sweetie but he loves you so much," Sawyer replied.

"Did he tell you that," Sara asked?

"Didn't have to other things he vocal manerisms told me everything. He missed seeing

you grow up and he missed your mom," Sawyer added.

"How do you know that dad," Jena asked?

"He asked about her and when at first I refused to say anything he said Please. Sara

he never said please when it concerns me. Back on the island Sayid and I were bitter enemies

till we gained each others mutual respect but even then we never said please or thank you or

any plesantries. We were just friends who understood we didn't show weakness to anyone

but the women we loved," Sawyer said wishing he could hear Sara, "Sara honey why don't

you and Jena come home," he asked?

"No it ends now uncle Sawyer," she said hanging up the phone and with a determined

look on her face grabed her scarf and headed back to Sayid's house with Jena on her heels.

As they arrived at Sayid's house Sara saw Sayid hug another woman and knew who

she was so instead of barging in she rethought her plan and wrote a letter quickly and

folded it comming up to Sayid.

"Hi Sayid sorry to barge in I just thought you might like a copy of Mystery that I read

last night. You said you liked it," Sara said handing Sayid the note as Sayid explained

everything. Sayid nodded thanks and went inside with his wife and two sons as Sara

back to Jena across the street.

"What did it say," Jena asked?

Back in the house Sayid watched as Fatima made diner and the boys talked. Sayid

excused himself to his office wanting to read the poem before he completly returned to his

life. Gently he unfolded the paper and read.

_"Sayid_

_I know you are my father._

_Tomarrow 12 tea at the café _

_Sara_

Sayid was scared as was Jena as Sara told her what the letter said but they understood

that this had to happen.


	9. Old Memories

That night as Sara slept she remembered.

_"Daddy catch me," she called seeing her father and her on a beach with _

_the waves hitting the sand._

_"I will always catch you my love. Always," he said picking her up and _

_carrying her back to camp._

That same night as Sayid slept beside Fatima he dreamed of the night he

and Shannon married one another.

_"You sure about this brother," Sawyer asked as the two men stood in front _

_of the main fire pit at the café in front of Jack who was officiating._

_"I have never been more sure of something in my life," he replied as Shannon _

_came down the beach escorted by Locke because Boone was protesting the wedding. _

_Shannon had on a white mini dress Sawyer had found in some luggage and wore a _

_wreath of daisies in her hair with lotus blossoms as a bouquet. Shannon took _

_Sayid's hand and stood before Jack as he officiated being happy finally came the _

_vows and a tear fell down Shannon's face as she started "Everyone always said I _

_was useless but you taught me that I was stronger than I looked and that I could _

_do things I never imagined. Locke once said we all get new lives on this island _

_lives we get to choose well I choose you. I swear to love, honor and protect you _

_in sickness and in health and always be by your side. I will be your lover in bed _

_and partner in life. Now and forever."she said slipping a claggagh ring, Sawyer _

_had salvaged from the wreckage, onto Sayid's hand. Clair, Shannons Matron _

_of honor handed her a handkerchief for now her tears were streaming down _

_her face. Sayid took the handkerchief and gently dabbed Shannons eyes._

_"You say I taught you to be strong well if that is true then you taught me to _

_be weak. You showed me how to forgive myself for my past as we sat and _

_admitted to each other all we had done in our pasts. You are the light in my world _

_and I thank Allah each and every day for brining you into my life. I swear to love, _

_honor and protect you in sickness and in health and always be by your side _

_forever. With this ring I seal my vow," he said slipping a claddagh ring on her hand._

_"For as much as these two have sworn to love let no man and I mean anyone _

_try to part them. I now say your married so kiss her Sayid we have goodies to _

_eat," Jack said as everyone laughed. Sayid gladly did as Jack asked picking Shannon _

_up and swinging her around in circles kissing her passionately and the walked back to _

_long tables filled with food and back at the beach_

_As they all sat and at and talked as the sun set Sawyer yelled since he _

_didn't have a glass to bang, "Yo everyone shhhhh," he yelled and everyone looked at _

_him and he smiled down and Sayid with a cocky grin, "You know when Sayid told me _

_he was going to marry Sticks I thought he was crazy but then I started to watch them _

_and noticed it was love. I'd be dammed but they were in love and I was dumbstruck _

_because I didn't know what he saw in her but then as I watched them more I noticed _

_she had changed a lot since the crash. No longer selfish she would help anyone but _

_still kept to herself except when Sayid was around. Now God knows how long we _

_will be here but for your two to come together under normal circumstance would be _

_weird but to do it here means its destiny. So everyone raise your fruit in a toast _

_to Destiny," Sawyer said and every clanked coconut shells together and laughed _

_as Sayid and Sawyer kissed and sipped from their shells._

_That night as they lay in their hut they had built between the caves and _

_beach in a clearing Sayid held Shannon close. Shannon was now 7 months pregnant _

_and had yet to feel the baby when suddenly she gasped and Sayid woke, _

"_What is it," he asked?_

_"Here," she said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach just as _

_the baby kicked again. Sayid and Shannon laughed as they felt their precious _

_child moving inside of her and Sayid said a silent prayer of thanks to Allah _

_for giving him Shannon and his child._


	10. Anticipation

Sayid woke up the next morning to the sound of his wife and two sons chatter. He was

glad he didn't have to work today because that gave him time to deal with the past. Sayid

saw his children off to work and his wife went to the market and her mothers as Sayid

went to shop for something special he had seen months ago and had immediately thought

of Sara when he had seen it. Sayid found his way into the small shop in the city's

center and purchases the elegant necklace that had the arabic symbols for love, faith,

truth, honor, courage, family friendship and a teardrop locket in the center that

Sayid put a small picture of himself in

Sara was already awake and dressed before Jena even moved, "Did you

sleep," Jena asked?

"I had a dream of him. We were on a beach and he picked me up saying he

would always be there for me," Sara said staring out the window.

"What are you thinking," Jena asked?

"To many thoughts. So many questions and so few answers," Sara said.

"Give it time you will have everything you need soon," Jena replied as she picked

up the phone and put on the intercom as her father instructed.

"Heads up girls moms on her way. You mom was in France and was worried

because you girls weren't checked in at your hotel and I tried lying but she had Clair

threaten a very important part of me and she is on her way. Actually she should be

there any moment now," Sawyer warned.

"And your just now calling Dad," Jena yelled looking panicked.

"Your mother had me under lock and key till a few minutes ago," Sawyer

complained but Sara just shook her head.

"Thanks for the heads up but destiny awaits," Sara said leaving to go to

the Café downstairs.

"Do I want to know," Sawyer asked?

"She's meeting Sayid downstairs any moment now I better go keep an eye

on her," Jena said hanging up.


	11. Hello and Goodbye

Sara entered the Café and walked to a table in the corner where she saw Sayid sitting.

Hesitantly she sat down, "So many questions where to begin," he asked looking into her

eyes.

"The same for me to," she said taking his hand in her examining it and found it

familiar at last. Sayid was curious, "I dreamt of you last night. We were on a beach

and I ran to you and you picked me up in your arms saying you would always catch

me. Your hands were so rough from all the work you did but yet to me they seemed

as soft as snow," she said as a tear trickled down her face. Sayid smiled as he looked

into her eyes and handed her a box.

"Months ago I found this and for the life of me I do not know why it tugged

so at my heart. Seeing you and realizing the love and pain loving you brings made me

understand. The symbols are arabic for love, honor, family, faith, friendship, truth,

courage. The tear drop is a locket," he said opening to reveal a picture of him and

the word _daughter_ in arabic inscribed on the inside. "I noticed the engraving when

I put my picture in. I did not know when I bought it," he said as he stood and put the

necklace on her. She lifted her hair out of the way and smiled.

"Who am I more like," she asked as he sat back down.

"Look wise more me with your skin and hair you are more like me but your

eyes are your mothers alone. The passion that flares up behind the deep blue of

your eyes is a gift only your mother has. I fear all I gave you was color," he said

pointing to her skin and hair.

"She has your drive and your silent temper," Shannon as from behind

them. Sayid and Sara turned around and Shannon smiled stroking her daughter loose

hair from under her Hijabs. Sayid stood and the two looked each other dead in the

eyes and Sara saw the power of their love as tears slid down Shannons

face. "Here," Sayid said offering Shannon a seat beside Sara as he took a chair

from another table and ordered some tea.

"How pissed are you," Sara asked?

"Scared not mad. Sara your father and I sacrificed a lot for you to be safe,"

Shannon said gently stroking Sara's cheek.

"But why," Sara asked as Sayid brought the tea?

"Because of all things in heaven and earth you two were the most precious item

God ever granted me. When you were nearly killed by a car bomb I knew that that

God only meant for me to have you for a while and that in order to protect you I had to

set you free," Sayid explained as he sat down beside Sara.

"But I never was free," Shannon said looking directly into Sayid's eyes that for

so long she had ached to see again.

"Sawyer told me you never remarried. Why," he asked staring over the

table at her?

"Ohh so I'm so easy to leave and forget it doesn't occur to you that I love

you so much that I still hold onto the hope one day you will come back to me. I know

there isn't a chance in hell but I still have hope and don't take that away," Shannon said

as she stood taking Sara by the hand, "Come on Sara its time to go back

home," Shannon said as she tried to leave.

"I still have questions," Sara replied trying to stay seated.

"It isn't safe Sara. Intolerance still exist's's here and I can't take a chance

of losing you. I would rather love you afar then not at all,"Sayid said as he helped

Sara up and the three walked toward the stairs. "Leave tonight," Sayid said as he left

them and Shannon pulled Sara upstairs.

When they got to Sara' and Jenna's room they entered to find Sawyer and Claire

sitting on the bed with Jena. One look at Shannon and Clair knew what happened. Jena

took Sara into the bathroom to wash the tears from her face as Shannon got to work on

packing the suitcases.

"How could you do this Sawyer?" Shannon asked, "You put our daughter in the

middle of a war zone. If Sayid knew you were here he would kill you himself," Shannon

said as tears streamed from her face.

"We aren't leaving Shannon. Its time to finish this," Sawyer said as he

packed Jena's bag.

"And yet you are packing," Shannon snapped.

"Ohh we are leaving this hotel but we aren't going far. I got a letter right

after you left Vincent did it," Claire added.

"Did what," Shannon asked?

"You know how powerful he has become. Well he bought some islands in the

Carribean and turned them into a private city for all the Survivors. He's gathering us all

up. A plane is waiting for us at the International airport. Sayid most likely got a

letter to," Claire said as Sawyer left. As Claire and Shannon and the girls packed now

excited to be other survivors Sawyer went to teach an old friend a lesson.


	12. Slapping Sense into an old friend

Sawyer got to Sayid's house just as he kids arrived he asked them in perfect Arabic

if their father was home and off both boys ran to get him. When Sayid came to the door

he was shocked to see Sawyer. Sayid invited his old ally in and the two went to his study

where Sayid told his wife they were going to talk and no to disturb them.

"Are you mad," Sayid asked as he shut the door?

"That's just what I was going to ask you," Sawyer said eyeing the envelope

announcing Vincent's islands. "He promised us all when we arrived back that one day he

would make us a sanctuary and he did it," he said pointing to the papers.

"I will not be going," Sayid said stuffing the papers back into the envelope.

"You Idiot," Sawyer said to Sayid's face

"I have a family," Sayid said defensively.

"No Shit a wife and a daughter. The daughter of witch is desperate to know you

and a wife who would give her soul to the devil for one night with you," Sawyer said angrily.

"No. Them," Sayid said pointing to a picture on his desk.

"All they are to you is a guarantee that no one will pay attention to Shannon and

Sara," Sawyer said, "Your wife has a powerful family who can take care of her and

your sons aren't even yours," Sawyer said.

"Are you calling Fatima a whore," Sayid asked getting up in Sawyer's face.

"I lied on the phone. I did know where you lived. A few years ago after I read

Mystery for the first time I hunted you down and found out about your family. Something

didn't sit right to me about your boys so one day when they were at their doctors I paid a

technician to take a little extra blood from them and you. I did a DNA comparison they

aren't yours," Sawyer said taking the report out of his back pocket. "I did some digging

and found out that Fatima's family planted the Bomb under the car not some

fundamentalist like we thought. I just got this information minutes before I got on the

plane. They need the perfect scapegoat for Fatima someone who was Muslim and

needed a quick marriage and would believe two children coming so soon after the

marriage were his.

"You were still grieving the loss of Shannon and Sara you didn't see that they

were full term twins when Fatima said they were a month early. She created herself

the perfect life to save her neck. Not that I don't respect her for that but she cost

you to much," Sawyer said laying the evidence out of Sayid's desk.

"LIAR," Fatima yelled as she burst into the room.  
"Prove it," Sawyer yelled back.

"Sayid he is an American. You can't trust them," Fatima pleaded.

"Sayid I swore to Charlie before he died that I would always protect Claire and

Jena but I also swore to you to always protect your family that included you in my

book. Read the proof," Sawyer said pointing to the paper Sayid held in his hand

Sayid sat in his chair and even though Fatima tried to take the papers away he

kept them and read. Finishing Sayid looked up at Fatima, "You were so desperate to

keep your families honor you tried to kill my family," Sayid asked accepting Sawyers

papers as the truth.

"I would do anything to protect my family. My whole life I loved you and

mourned you when we all thought you dead. Then five years later you come back alive

but with an American whore. Damn straight I threatened them. I never loved the twins

father and my brothers made sure he never talked and I knew that if pushed hard

enough you would return to your true place by my side. That infidel doesn't deserve

you," Fatima said stroking Sayids face. Sayid pushed her away grabbed his

paperwork off the desk and a few odds and ends from the inside of the desk then ran

to his room and with in minutes returned.

"Lets go," Sayid said to Sawyer and the two ran for the door.

"You will not divorce me. I wont allow it," Fatima called after him.

"Screw divorce you two were never legally married. Jacks a real ordained

minister and Sayids marriage to Shannon was legit. Your marriage is null and

void," Sawyer said throwing her the papers and ran with Sayid to an awaiting cab that

took them to the air strip.


	13. Facing the past

Sayid and Sawyer boarded the plane just as the pilot fired up the engines. Clair, Jena,

Sara and Shannon were surprised to see Sayid but Sawyer just smiled, "Guess you want to

know what's going on," Sawyer smirked.

For the next five hours Sawyer laid out how he had been investigating Fatima

and her family for the past years to try and find some way to help Sara because she

needed a father desperately. Sawyer explained everything including how Jack truly

was a real minister and that Sayid and Shannon were legitimately married witch made

Shannon cry. By the time he finished they were in Greece and being taken by private

helicopter to a secure island.

Vincent greeted them and then showed them to their own individual home assure

Sawyer, Clair and Shannon they could still run their companies and clubs from the

security of the island. He informed Sayid that he had sent his resignation in from the

police force and Sayid thanked him. The island was well guarded by sea and air and

had a security fence around the perimeter. Sayid and Sawyer admired how each couple

had their own house in a style they had described when everyone was still on the original

island. Clair has always wanted a Tuscan villa type of home and Sawyer shared the

dream because of the solitude it would allow. Shannon and Sayid wanted a two story

stone cabin. There was a large house in the center of the island witch had game rooms,

offices and a large common area for everyone to get together witch included gyms and

indoor and outdoor pools. By the time the tour was over it was late and Claire and

Sawyer took Jena to their home while Sayid and Shannon to Sara to their home next door.

Sara took a shower then asked Sayid questions but instead of answers he merely

walked her to her room and tucked her in promising her that every question she had

would be answered in the morning. Sayid watched as exhaustion set in and Sara fell to

sleep then went to a spare bedroom where he sank into the bed alone.

Hours later Shannon walked the halls as she did in LA because of the insomnia

she found Sara sound asleep and Sayid in bed two rooms away. Sayid lie on his bed fully

dressed and still in his shoes the sight made Shannon smiled as she slipped into the room

and gently untied the boots and took them off his feet. She smiled remembering how on

the island it wasn't uncommon for Sayid to go to bed forgetting to take off his shoes and

in the middle of the night when he would hug Shannon she would feel them and wake up

to take them off. Shannon took a blanket off a near by chair and gently laid it on top

of Sayid, tucking it gently around him since the house was colder than he was use to.

Shannon turned to leave when she felt something grab her hand she turned

around to see Sayid staring directly at her and she smiled, "You need to rest," she

said trying to leave.

"No," he said and pulled her on the bed, "No more running Shannon.

Maybe Sawyer is right maybe you and I are to stubborn to see what is right in front

of us," Sayid said stroking Shannon's face gently.

Shannon took his hand in hers and held it, "We can't go back," she said as

she stood and ran from the room in tears. Sayid got out of bed and was going to

follow when she saw Shannon standing outside of Sara's room. He came up behind

her and looked in on Sara still sleeping, "For as long as I can remember she has never

slept more than a few hours. She was always up with me and cooking. I never

understood till this moment," Shannon said as tears strolled down her face, "She was

waiting for you," Shannon said turning to look at Sayid. "The night you left she

promised you she wouldn't sleep a whole night till you returned and she's kept

that promise. She's been waiting for you to return to make it all safe again. I

failed," Shannon said as she walked moved to walk away.

"You didn't fail. We did what had to be done to protect our family. If anyone

failed it was me. You never remarried I should have written you and encouraged

it," Sayid said coming up beside her.

Shannon turned at him with a red angry face, "I am never getting married again.

I'm not the same girl I was before we got trapped on that island. I fell in love with you

Sayid. You taught me that I wasn't as useless as everyone thought. You forgave

me when I told you of my past. You taught me what love was and you think that I

would actually ever move on after you that makes me think you truly didn't know

me," Shannon said angrily trying to keep her voice down as not to disturb

Sara's sleep. She took Sayid to her room where they could talk in peace without

fear of waking Sara.

"I didn't mean to imply you never loved me I just hoped you would find

someone to love you and take care of you," Sayid explained.

"I didn't need anyone I'm use to being alone and Sara, I thought, didn't mind

sharing Sawyer with Jena so I assumed I had given her a good life. I guess I was

wrong," Shannon said in between sobs. Sayid sat her down on the bed, "Do you

have any idea what it is like to pretend to a little girl that the man she thought was

her father never existed? We told her daddy went on a long journey long away and

that everyone was forgetting him slowly and in time she did to but that took two

years. You want to know something else I missed you more than anything and I

wanted to tell our daughter of your beauty and truth and why I had fallen in love

with you but I couldn't and that killed me.

"Sometimes at night after I tucked her into bed I would go out onto the

balcony wrapped in that afghan, we bought after we returned, and I would talk to

you. I would curl up in the swing and imagine you were there holding me as we

discussed our daughter and how she was growing like a weed. You would say you

still loved me and we would talk about our days but then a cold breeze would pull me

out of my dream and I realized I was alone and I hated it," she said almost yelling at Sayid.

"I had to protect you and Sara," Sayid claimed.

"In your vows you swore to protect me and love me and you didn't," she yelled

as she got off the bed and walked to the balcony doors swinging them open. "I hate

closed windows I can't sleep when windows are closed not even in winter," she said

as a tear streamed down her face, "Claire says its because we lived in the open for

so long. I think its because when I feel the wind it reminded me of you," Shannon said

taking in a deep breath. Sayid came up behind her wrapping a blanket around her

shoulders and just holding her as they both breathed in the tropical air.

"I did promise to love and protect you and in my own way I thought I was but I

was foolish Sawyer showed me that," Sayid said still holding her, "And if it takes the

rest of our lives I am going to show you just how much I missed you and that I will never

break a promise again," Sayid said as he turned to leave but this time it was Shannon who

grabbed his hand. Sayid turned around to see Shannons tears reflecting in the rising sun,

she was gently pulling him back to her side.

"I'm tired," she whispered. Sayid nodded his head and picked her up taking her to

bed gently tucking her in. He got in next to her and wrapped his arms securely around

her, "Rest I will guard us now," he said and Shannon drifted off to sleep.


	14. Home in the heart

The next day Sara awoke around 12 to silence witch was odd because her mother never

slept. Sara was curious so she slipped down to her mothers room to find her father and

mother sound asleep in each others arms the sight made her smile. She got dressed and

ran next door to tell Jena and the bunch and Sawyer just grinned. Claire hit him knowing

what he was thinking and the four made lunch deciding to have a servant drop some

sandwiches off for Sayid and Shannon with a note.

Around 2pm Shannon awoke as a servant left as Shannon tried to get out of bed

she found she couldn't. She twisted herself to find that it was Sayid with his death grip

on her. She gently woke him and he smiled relaxing his grip and Shannon grabbed the

basket the servant had left at the entrance to the Master Room. Shannon took the basket

back to bed where she opened it to find sandwiches, drinks, and fruit with a note. Sayid

laid out some food as Shannon read the note.

_Sayid and Shannon._

_Its been 15 years since you held one another so we thought it _

_would be a good idea to supply you with nourishment while you get reacquainted. _

_Don't worry about Sara she and Jena are going to check out the island for the _

_next few days and I will take care of the company Shannon. So do us all a _

_favor and enjoy._

_Clair, Sawyer, Sara, Jena, Jack, Kate, Boone, damn the whole island_

_ps:HAVE FUN and you are not allowed to rejoin the tribe till you are _

_throughly exhausted_.

Sayid laughed as Shannon read off all the names he couldn't believe so many

people were on the island. He smiled at Shannon as she got out of bed and walked to

the open window with a sandwich and drink. Sayid had an idea and grabbed the

comforter and pillows and made a comfortable bed on the balcony witch made

Shannon smile. The two sat and talked about the past 15 years. Shannon talked all

about Sara and how she grew up from her first time on a Sawyer's motorcycle at 8 to

her first heart break at 14 even to her being named prom queen a few months ago.

"Tell me about you," Shannon asked Sayid.

"I became a cop in Istana and I guess I got through. I loved my sons until I

found out Fatima tricked me. It feels like someone stabbed me in the chest with a dull

knife," Sayid said as a tear streamed down his face. Shannon gently wiped it away.

"You and I have been so alone for so long even when surrounded by other

people you and I felt alone," she said kissing his cheek.

Sayid took her lips and covered them with his own and fire erupted inside both

of them. Shannon pushed her fingers through Sayid's long hair and found it was as soft

as it was the last time she had held it so. Sayid wrapped himself around Shannon

emersing himself in the feeling of finding home in her once again. The two took time to

rediscover each other but found that mostly they were the same as they had been just older.


End file.
